


Demotivated

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Using characters to reflect my own writing state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I give up!” Tim looked up from his laptop and to the side at Kon. Who was half bent over the couch, notebook almost falling off his lap as he declared to the ceiling, “I have no fucking idea what to write!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demotivated

“I give up!” Tim looked up from his laptop and to the side at Kon. Who was half bent over the couch, notebook almost falling off his lap as he declared to the ceiling, “I have  _no_  fucking idea what to write!”  
  


Tim waited for the rest of the story to fall out, and sure enough, Kon delivered. “Or well, I kinda know what to write but I dunno how to put it into words. But whenever I start to think about it, it kinda falls to pieces.”  
  


“Sounds like writers block to me.” Tim saved the notebook from its imminent fall by snagging it quickly. He looked at the number of scribbled ideas and scratched out paragraphs with a raised eyebrow. “How long have you been trying to write this?”  
  


“Two days.” Kon whined. “I just…I don’t feel like writing it. Hell, I don’t even know  _what_  I want to write!”  
  


Tim tapped the pencil against the paper in a slow, thoughtful beat. Looking over the different ideas scribbled over the paper. “I might have an idea…”  
  


Kon’s head snapped up, eyes bright with hope. “Really?” He sat up straight, turning to the left to face Tim. “Lay it on me!”  
  


After placing his laptop down, Tim began. “It’s about a couple. Who used to be friends but they’ve been in love with each other for a while.” Tim waited for a moment, judging Kon’s reaction to the idea before continuing at Kon’s eager hand wave. “And they’ve never told each other that. They’ve even gone out with different people.”  
  


“Where does the story part come in?” Kon cut in, leaning in eagerly for more. “Do they confess to each other or what?”  
  


“A little patience won’t kill you.” Tim retorted, slapping Kon in the chest with his notebook. Kon grinned, unrepentant and pleased. “One day, one of them decides that they’ll just confess. That they’re tired with the status quo and they want a change.”   
  


There’s a spark in Kon’s eyes, a faint suspicion that grows with his words. “So they track the other person down to their hometown…and confess to them right?”  
  


“Very very awkwardly.” Tim had a hard time keeping his smile off his face.   
  


Kon side eyed Tim, half amused at the description of his confession. “And the other person then pushed them down and kissed them silly?”  
  


Tim’s eyebrow went up, a tad surprised. “I kissed you silly?”  
  


“You prefer, blew my mind?” Kon asked, fingers sneaking over the couch to take Tim’s hand in his.  
  


Tim pretended to think about it, linking his fingers together with Kon’s. “That would be more acceptable yes.” He gave Kon a soft look, “You could write about that.”  
  


“It’s a possibility.” Kon admitted, leaning in towards Tim. “I might need to be convinced.” He whispered against Tim’s lips.  
  


“I can do that.” Tim replied, pressing his lips against Kon’s in a sweet kiss.


End file.
